Debugging mechanisms are used to test and debug the execution of programs and applications. Similarly, event logging mechanisms record events that occur during execution to provide system administrators with information useful for diagnostics. Debugging tools and event loggers can have a number of pre-set verbosity levels that control what and how much information to collect during execution. Sometimes when an error occurs, the event logger is not enabled and thus did not collect any information. If the event logger is enabled, then useful information may still not be collected since the events surrounding the error may not have matched the designated verbosity level. Additionally even when enabled, a user/system administrator may be left with reviewing hundreds of thousands of lines of event log data that were collected from processing hundreds of thousands of network requests over some time duration. For some errors, diagnosing the error is more problematic than the error itself.